The Legend of the golden Place
by Cracy Girls
Summary: Hoch über den höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, schwebt das Schloss Selador.So lautet die Legende. Minerva und ihre 3 Freunde machen sich auf den Weg um das Geheimnis des Schlosses zu lüften.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:**_Leider gehört alles aus der Harry Potter Welt J.K. Rowling und nicht uns . Wir verdienen kein Geld damit und schreiben nur zum Spaß.**  
**_  
**1. Kapitel**

Irgendetwas klopfte an ihrem Fenster. Müde reib sich die 11-jährige die Augen und sah auf ihren Wecker. „Wer um alles in der Welt, schickt mir um 3 Uhr in der Früh eine Eule!" murmelte sie, denn das Geräusch hatte sie mittlerweile als Eulenschnabel-klopfen identifiziert.

Mühsam quälte sich das Mädchen aus dem Bett und tapste zu ihr Fenster, wo eine große Eule saß und ungeduldig gegen das Fenster klopfte. Rasch öffnete Minerva das Fenster damit das Tier herein fliegen konnte. Doch das tat es nicht. Die Eule hielt den Kopf schief, und sah das Mädchen an.

Jetzt erst begriff Minerva. Sie sollte den Brief, der um das rechte Bein der Eule gebunden war, nehmen. Zwei Minuten später hielt Minerva einen dicken Brief in der Hand und sah der Eule nach wie sie wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Nachdem sie das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich den Brief zu. Dort stand mit klarer grün geschriebener Handschrift:

Mrs. M. McGonagall

Das rechte Zimmer im 1.Stock

Eichenstr. 17  
London

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Minerva den Briefumschlag und las mit wachsender Freude den Brief. Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie war tatsächlich in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden. Hier stand es schwarz auf weiß oder besser gesagt grün auf papyrusgelb!

„Juhuuuuu!" der Schrei hallte durch das ganze Haus wieder, als die 11-jährige die Treppen hinunterraste um ihren Eltern diese freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen. Dass es erst halb vier in der Früh war, hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Mit roten Backen und noch immer laut jubelnd stürmte sie in das Schlafzimmer der Eltern.

„Was ist den passiert, mein Schatz?" gähnte ihre Mutter.

"Ich hab es geschafft! Ich bin drin! Ich bin in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden!" jubelte Minerva McGonagall voller Vorfreude auf ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts.

"Das arme Hogwarts, ob der Schulleiter weiß, was ihn nun bevorsteht?" scherzte ihr Vater, der in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls aufgewacht war.

"Was hast du gesagt, Dad?" fragte Minerva verschmilzt lächelnd ihren Vater.

"Ach,.. nichts Schatz, du musst dich verhört haben!" Minerva schnaubte nur.

"Dürfen wir jetzt wenigstens noch ein kleines bisschen schlafen?" rettete ihre Mutter die Situation.

"Na von mir aus!" kam es großzügig von ihrer Tochter, die das Zimmer verließ und wieder in den 1.Stock marschierte.

Lächelnd blickte Minervas Mutter ihrer Tochter nach und meinte zu ihren Mann gewandt: „Ich glaube diese Ferien werden noch sehr lang werden!" Ihr Mann brummte nur zustimmend und die beiden Eltern schliefen wieder ein.

Minerva saß in der Zwischenzeit auf ihrem Bett und überlegte sich, was sie nun tun sollte. Schlafen konnte sie jedenfalls nicht mehr! Die Liste der Schulbücher und sonstigen Gegenstände die sie brauchen würde, hatte sie auch schon drei Mal gelesen. Was sollte sie also noch tun?

Ein wenig später stand Mitzi im großen Wohnzimmer der Familie und sah sich um. Gestern hatte sie Besuch von ihren zwei besten Freuden gehabt, dementsprechend sah es auch aus. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie wenn ihre Eltern erst einmal wach waren, zuallererst das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen hatte.

"Nun, da ich schon einmal wach bin, kann ich ja eigentlich gleich damit anfangen!" dachte sie sich und begann die restlichen Chipspackungen aufzuräumen. Allerdings, übersah Mitzi die „kleine" Vase in der Ecke des Zimmers.

Einen Augenblick später fand sie sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Die Vase, lag neben ihr, in kleine Scherben zersprungen. Totalschaden!

"Verdammter Mist!" schimpfte die kleine Hexe. Es war ein Lieblingsstück ihrer Mutter. Nicht das diese sie nicht wieder zusammenzaubern könnte, doch Mitzi würde sicher eine Strafpredigt über sich ergehen lassen müssen und darauf hatte sie wenig Lust.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss „ihn" mir ausborgen!" flüsterte Mitzi ein paar Minuten später ihren Vater ins Ohr. Mit „ihn" meinte das Mädchen den Zauberstab ihres Vaters, denn Minerva selbst besaß noch keinen eigenen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Den Zauberstab ihres Vaters hielt sie dabei fest in ihren Händen. Sie wusste den Spruch zum reparieren, von kaputten Sachen, denn ihre Eltern verwendeten diesen Zauber ziemlich oft, seit Minerva Ferien hatte. Es passierte ihr leider immer wieder etwas.

Nun stand sie vor der zerbrochenen Vase. „Hoffentlich, kann ich das auch!" dachte sie und schluckte. „Natürlich, kann ich das!" sagte sie sich und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Scherben. „Reparo" flüsterte sie und die Vase setzte sich wie von Geisterhand wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zusammen. „Puhh, das war Knapp!" schnaufte Minerva und betrachtete ihr fertiges Experiment. Die Vase sah wieder so aus, wie sie es getan hatte bevor Minerva darüber gestolpert war.

Schnell brachte sie dem Zauberstab seinen Besitzer, der zum Glück nichts von diesem nächtlichen Abenteuer mitbekommen hatte, zurück. Nun doch, wieder ein bisschen müde, ging Mitzi wieder in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen.

Die restliche Zeit, bis zum Frühstück verbrachte sie damit sich einen Antwortbrief zu überlegen und die Liste der zu kaufenden Sachen auswendig zu lernen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: _Leider gehört alles aus der Harry Potter Welt J.K. Rowling und nicht uns . Wir verdienen kein Geld damit und schreiben nur zum Spaß.  
_

2. Kapitel

„Los, Papa beeil dich doch! Mum und ich sind schon lange fertig!" Mitzi sprang von einen Fuß auf den anderen während sie nach ihren Vater rief. Heute würden sie endlich in die Winkelgasse die Schulsachen einkaufen gehen. Es war also kein wirkliches Wunder, das Minerva aufgeregt war und es kaum erwarten konnte endlich zu gehen.

Seit der Brief aus Hogwarts angekommen war, hatten ihre Eltern keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, bis sie endlich versprochen hatten mit Mitzi in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Und nun war es soweit. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Mitzi, tauchte ihr Vater im Vorzimmer auf und die es konnte losgehen.

Da die Familie McGonagall in der Nähe der Winkelgasse wohnte, gingen sie zu Fuß und reisten nicht mit Flohpulver. Eine halbe Stunde später stand die ganze Familie in der Winkelgasse. Um sie herum herrschte reges Treiben von einkaufenden Hexen und Zauberern.

„Was, haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr schon mal vorgeht die Uniform zu kaufen und ich uns derweil ein bisschen Geld aus Gringotts beschaffe?" fragte ihr Minervas Vater ihre Mutter und diese nickte zustimmend. „Dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde vor _Flourish&Blotts_." damit verschwan ihr Vater in der Menge. Sie und ihre Mutter machten sich unterdessen auf den Weg zu _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_.

Madam Malkins war eine nette Hexe im mittleren Alter und fand in ihrer Mutter einen sehr interessanten Gesprächspartner. Somit musste sich Mitzi, während ihre Umhänge zurechtgesteckt wurden, sich das Gequatsche der zwei Frauen anhören. Als sie endlich alle Umhänge hatte, dröhnten ihre Ohren noch immer. Im Stillen legte sie sich eine Liste an, in der sie sich notierte ihre Mutter beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr mitzunehmen, wenn sie neue Umhänge brauchen würde.

In den nächsten Geschäften, erstanden Minerva und ihre Mutter die Schulbücher, einen Kessel, ein Teleskop und eine Waage. „Nun fehlt nur noch ein Zauberstab." Meine Mitzis Mutter nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Liste der zu kaufenden Sachen geworfen hatte!"

"Na, dann wollen wir Mal!" Mitzis Vater war soeben hinter den beiden aufgetaucht nahm Mitzi bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich zu einem kleinen Laden. _Ollivander – gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr_. Stand auf einem Schild, das über den Laden angebracht worden war. 

Ihr Vater hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und Mitzi betrat voller Erwartungen den Laden. Keine Minute später stand sie aber schon wieder heraußen und atmete erschrocken aus. Was um Himmels willen war das denn? Fragte sie sich, als alter Mann in der Tür erschien. „Du kannst wieder hereinkommen!" lächelte er sie freundlich an. Minerva war sich da nicht so sicher, und Schritt diesmal um einiges vorsichtiger in den Laden. Keine 2 Meter von ihr entfernt stand ein kleiner Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und musterte sie neugierig.

"Sorry, das war nicht Absicht. Ich sollte den Zauberstab nur ein bisschen umherschwenken und da sind plötzlich diese Funken herausgesprüht!" plapperte er sogleich los. 

"Ist schon Okay, ist ja nichts passiert, ich hab mich nur erschreckt!" antwortete Mitzi, als der Junge Atem holte. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der kleine Kerl. Und so wie es aussah schienen sich die beiden Väter zu kennen, denn sie standen in der andern Ecke des Raumes und unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendetwas aus dem Tagespropheten, wie Mitzi mitbekam.

"Ich heiße Jay Stevensen und komme dieses Jahr endlich nach Hogwarts, darauf freue ich mich schon seit einen Jahr! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt in welches Haus ich ko …"

"Darf, ich dich kurz unterbrechen?" meldete sich plötzlich der alte Herr zu Wort. 

"Ich würde sagen, dass dieser Zauberstab genau der richtige für dich ist. Er besteht aus Einhornhaar uns scheint zu dir zu passen." Meinte er und hielt den aufgeregten Jungen eine Schachtel hin.

Dankbar nahm Jay die Schachtel an und packte seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig darin ein. Dann setzte er sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in dem Geschäft und sagte:" So wie es aussieht scheinen unsere Väter sich ja zu verstehen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dir zuschaue ähm … ?"

"Ich heiße Minerva, und nein es macht mir nichts aus!" sagte Mitzi aufrichtig und blickte sich dann nach Mr. Ollivander um. Er stand hinter der Theke und schien irgendetwas zu suchen, denn er kramte in einen der offenen Schränke herum.

"Ha, gefunden! Hier junge Dame, versuchen sie mal dieses Exemplar." Krächzte er und hielt Minerva einen dunklen Zauberstab unter die Nase. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Zauberstab und schaute Mr. Ollivander verwirrt an. Was sollte sie denn jetzt mit diesem Ding tun?

"Du musst ihn umherschwenken! Damit ich weiß, ob er zu dir passt." Half ihr der Ladenbesitzer und das Mädchen tat sehr vorsichtig; denn sie wusste noch zu gut, was bei Jay seinem Zauberstab passiert war, eine kleine Handbewegung. Plötzlich färbte sich die Spitze des Zauberstabes rot. Durch Minervas Hand schoss ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme und Zufriedenheit. Und dann schossen, kleine kunterbunte Funken aus dem Stab. Mr. Ollivander klatschte in die Hände.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut! Das ist genau das, was du brauchst! Du scheinst wie der junge Herr, Einhornhaar zu verwenden! Das ist ganz ausgezeichnet!" freute sich Mr. Ollivander und drehte sich wieder um, um die passende Schachtel für Minervas Zauberstab zu suchen. Nach ein paar Momenten hatte er, die passende Schachtel in den Händen und überreichte sie der stolzen Mitzi. Vorsichtig öffnete diese die kleine Schatulle und legt den neu erworbenen Stab in die mit rotem Samt bezogene Schachtel.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die beiden Väter mit ihrem Gespräch fertig und bezahlten die beiden Zauberstäbe.

Vor dem Laden, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Familien von einander, da Jay noch seine Schulbücher kaufen gehen musste, und die McGonnagalls mit den Einkäufen für Hogwarts bereits fertig waren.

Vater und Tochter machten sich auf die nach Minervas Mutter. Sie fanden Mrs. McGonnagall vor dem Tiergeschäft der Winkelgasse.

„Und, habt ihr einen schönen Zauberstab, gefunden?" wurden die beiden von der strahlenden Mutter begrüßt.

"Ja, das haben wir! Hier schau einmal!" stolz zeigte Mitzi ihren Zauberstab her.

"Was für ein wunderbares Exemplar!" staunte die Mutter und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Mir ist eingefallen, dass man in Hogwarts auch Tiere halten darf. Und da du noch keine Eule hast, dachte ich mir das, das ein schönes Schulgeschenk wäre, was meinst du?"

"Ich würde eine Eule bekommen? Das wäre ja cool!" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, betrat Minerva den Laden.

Sofort war sie von Vogelgeräuschen umgeben. Überall saßen Vögel in Käfigen, blickten auf sieh herab und kreischten. Doch Mitzi störte das nicht sonderlich. Staunend, schritt sie durch den Laden und sah sich die verschiedenen Flugtiere an.  
20 Minuten später kam die Familie aus der Tierhandlung heraus. Mitzi war nun stolzer Besitzer eines Steinkauzes, mit dem sie morgen nach Hogwarts fahren würde.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört alles aus der Harry Potter Welt J.K. Rowling. Wir verdienen kein__und nicht uns Geld damit und schreiben nur zum Spaß._

**Wichtig: **_Bitte nochmals das 2.Kapitel lesen, da es umgeschrieben worden ist! Ansonsten kennt ihr euch nicht aus! komplett neue Storyline erfunden hat_

Vielen Dank an die Reviews – tut uns Leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat bis es weiter geht, aber wir hatten ein komplettes Tief was die Storyline betrifft und auch noch sehr wenig Zeit (Ich weiß keine gute Ausrede, aber es ist leider so). Ab nun sollte es schneller vorangehen …

**Kapitel 3**

„Uff, endlich im Zug!" dachte sich Mitzi und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die drängelten Schüler auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Im letzten Wagon wurde sie schließlich fündig. Als das Gepäck endlich fertig verstaut war ließ sich das Mädchen erschöpft nieder, öffnete ihr mitgebrachtes Buch und begann zu lesen.

„Hi ist hier noch frei?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte der Junge sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Unwillig schaute Minerva wieder von ihrem Buch auf und blickte in zwei große hellbraune Augen.

„Oh du bist es – Jay nicht war" ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig.

„Richtig – der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte!" grinste Jay

„Hähh?" Minerva hatte keine Ahnung wovon ihr Sitznachbar sprach.

„Naja … das ist so eine Redensart. Ich komm aus keiner Zaubererfamilie weißt du." Versuchte Jay seine Antwort zu erklären.

„Ach so…" deshalb hatte ihr Vater am Abend so begeistert über irgendeine Muggeltechnologie geredet – er hatte sich mit Jays Vater darüber unterhalten!

„Sag mal…." Doch bevor er seinen Satz anfangen konnte, schneite ein blondes Wesen in das Abteil und ließ sich auf den leeren Platz neben Jay fallen.

„Hi ich bin Delphin Sattler …." Sie sah in die erstaunten Gesichter von Jay und Mitzi. „Ist etwas?"

Mitzi fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder. „Ähm… nein … eigentlich nicht! Ich heiße Minerva und der da ist Jay. Du kannst mich aber ruhig Mitzi nennen!"

Die restliche Zugfahrt verbrachten die drei zusammen in einem Abteil und redeten über alles und jenes. Zum einem um Jay einen Überblick über die magische Welt zu geben und zum anderen um sich einfach besser kennen zulernen.

„Oh Mann .. ich hoffe dass wir alle in dasselbe Haus kommen werden" dachte sich Mitzi als sie schließlich mit den anderen Erstklasslern in einen engen Raum darauf wartete, dass der Stellvertretende Direktor wieder auftauchen würde. 

-------------------------------

_Mal sehen, ob Mitzis Wunsch in Erfüllung geht gg und wie sie sich in Hogwarts so einleben wird._  
_Bitte schriebt ein kleines Rewiev wie es euch gefallen hat_

**Eure cracy girls**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer:** _Dasselbe wie für die vorigen 3 Kapitel_

**Kapitel 4  
**Der sprechende Hut begann sein Lied, als alle Erstklassler vor ihm versammelt waren, doch Mitzi hörte ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu. Sie wusste, dass er über die verschiedenen Häuser und deren Qualitäten sprach und das reichte ihr. Sie würde in den nächsten Jahren noch genug von seinen Liedern mitbekommen, aber heute hatte sie keine Nerven dafür. „Hoffentlich beginnt die Auswahl bald" dachte Mitzi und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Endlich war der Hut fertig und Albus Dumbledore begann die einzelnen Schüler aufzurufen. Der erste Schüler, ein gewisser Black Argie, kam nach Slytherin, die nachfolgenden Schüler wurden in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt.

„McGonagall Minerva" Mitzi schreckte hoch. Der Mann hatte ihren Namen gerufen. Schnell ging sie nach vorne um sich den Hut aufsetzen zu lassen.

„hmm … deinen Charakter nach zu schließen würde ich sagen ich schicke dich nach GRYFFINDOR" das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut in die Halle gerufen. Freudig setzte Mitzi den Hut ab, zwinkerte ihren beiden Freunden zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch. Von dort aus beobachtete sich, wie Sandra Ressler nach Huffelpuff kam, bis endlich der Name von Delphin aufgerufen wurde.

Minerva drückte die Daumen, dass ihre Freundin zu ihr nach Gryffindor kommen würde, doch ….

„Huffelpuff" rief der Hut und Delphin machte sich auf den weg zu ihrem neuen Haus. Ein bisschen traurig sah sie zu Mitzi, die ebenfalls nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Wahl des Hutes schien wurde dann aber in ein Gespräch des Vertrauensschülers verwickelt.

Mittlerweile war Jay aufgerufen worden und Mitzi blickte wieder nach vorne um zu sehen, in welches Haus er kommen würde. „Hoffentlich nach Gryffindor"

Der Hut erfüllte ihr den Wunsch nicht. Jay landete in „Ravenclaw".

Frustriert wandte sich Mitzi vom sprechenden Hut ab. Da hatte sie endlich neue Freunde gefunden und dann landeten die doch tatsächlich in einem anderen Haus als sie. Manchmal konnte die Welt echt unfair sein!

„Mach dir nichts draus, Kleines!" Minerva drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Wie?" fragte sie verdutzt.

„Na dass deine beiden Freunde in anderen Häusern gelandet sind! Ihr könnt euch ja trotzdem sehen und du wirst sicher auch das eine oder andere Fach mit ihnen gemeinsam haben!" meinte der Junge neben ihr lächelnd.

„Danke" Mitzi lächelte leicht. Der Junge hatte Recht sie sollte nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, sondern ihr Leben in Hogwarts genießen!

„Na siehst du, du kannst ja doch lachen! Ich bin übrigens Simon Chatter und gehe in die 3. Klasse! Solltest du also Hilfe brauchen, was Hausübungen, Geheimgänge oder Streiche betrifft – Ich stehe immer zu Diensten!" grinste Simon verschmilzt.

Doch bevor Mitzi antworten konnte, stand der Schulleiter auf um etwas zu verkündigen.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts und ein herzliches willkommen an die neuen Schüler. Ich hoffe ihr findet euch schnell in euren Häusern zurecht und genießt das erste Jahr in Hogwarts." Freundlich lächelnd machte er eine Pause und schaute in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Schüler.  
„Ich möchte euch nicht allzu lange vom essen aufhalten, doch ich muss noch etwas Wichtiges verkünden!  
Wie die meisten älteren Schüler wissen haben wir mit unserer Partnerschule Selador ein enges Verhältnis. Letztes Jahr waren 4 Schüler bei uns und auf Grund des Erfolges würde Hogwarts dieses Jahr ebenfalls 4 Schüler hinschicken. Diese 4 würden das Schuljahr dort verbringen und auch ihre Prüfungen dort ablegen."  
Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Schüler und Simon setzte ein langes Gesicht auf.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Mitzi ihn. Doch Dippet nahm Simon die Antwort ab.

„Da Selador allerdings ab dem 2.Schuljahr einen anderen Unterrichtsplan hat als Hogwarts, werden 4 Erstklassler das Privileg haben unsere Schule zu vertreten. Es wird Ende September in den Fächern Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Tests geben um zu entscheiden welche 4 Schüler nach Selador reisen werden.  
Und nun möchte ich euch nicht länger aufhalten! Lasst es euch schmecken!"  
Dippet ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder und sofort füllten sich die Teller der Haustische mit essen.

„Cool" Mitzis Augen leuchteten, als sie das ganze Essen vor sich sah und begann sofort sich von den verschiedenen Sorten etwas auf den Teller zu häufen.

„Hey, hey lass dir Zeit es gibt genug zum Essen!" lachte Simon neben ihr und warf einen Blick auf ihren Essensberg. „und wirst du die Chance nützen?"

Mitzi hielt mitten im Kauen innen. „Was denn für eine Chance?" irgendwas hatte sie wohl verpasst.

„Na der Austausch nach Selador natürlich!" Simon schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich dachte du möchtest unbedingt mit deinen beiden Freunden zusammen sein. Das wäre doch die Gelegenheit. Denn Selador hat keine verschiedenen Häuser so wie wir. Nur verschiedene Jahrgänge, denn sie sind viel weniger Schüler als wir es sind." Erklärte Simon dem verdutzen Mädchen und widmete sich dann ebenfalls seinem Essen.

**  
**„Wenn die Erstklassler fertig sind, bitte zu mir kommen!" diese Stimme ließ Mitzi von ihrem Nachtisch aufschauen. Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren hatte den Satz von sich gegeben und schaute nun in die Runde.

10 Minuten später liefen 8 neue Gryffindors der Vertrauensschülerin Sophia und den Vertrauensschüler Bastian nach. Vor dem Portrait einer rosa Dame blieben sie alle stehen.  
„Das Passwort lautet „Schokoladenkeks" bitte merkt es euch, denn ohne das Passwort könnt ihr nicht hinein sagte Bastian und das Portrait schwang zur Seite um ihnen Einlass zu gewähren.

Die vier Burschen folgten Bastian die Treppe hoch während Sophia ihre Schützlinge den Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal zeigte. Mit einem wir sehen uns morgen um halb 8 im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand sie schließlich und überließ die 4 Mädchen ihrem Schicksal.  
**  
**Müde warf Mitzi sich auf das nächst gelegene Bett. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Außerdem dachte gingen ihr die Worte des Schulleiters nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. _Es wird Ende September in den Fächern Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Tests geben um zu entscheiden welche 4 Schüler nach Selador reisen werden. _Diese Worte hatten sich in ihrem Gehirn fest eingebrannt, seitdem Simon sie beim Essen darauf angesprochen hatte. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich die Chance das Jahr gemeinsam mit Jay und Delphin zu verbringen! Sie müssten nur alle in einem der Tests besonders hervorstechen und dass konnte doch nicht so schwierig werden, oder?  
Mit diesem Gedanken und dem festen Vorsatz morgen sofort mit den beiden darüber zu reden schlief Mitzi schließlich ein.

----------------------

_Mal sehen, was Jay und Delphin davon halten werden und wie sich Mitzi so im Unterricht tun wird.  
Bitte schriebt ein kleines Rewiev wie es euch gefallen hat_

**Eure Cracy Girls**


End file.
